Tea Stained Laces
by ReallyaNip
Summary: (RR! Please nn) Misao's father died, and her mother was ill. She lives with her uncle, now she must attend a funeral, her mother had died. Aoshi-sama is there at the funeral, What will happen? (AU)


Disclaimer: x_x; I beg of you- never make me say this again. Xx;.. I-I.. I-I.. X________x I don't  
  
own Rurouni Kenshin or Samurai X! That was terrible to say! *Cries at Aoshi-sama's feet*  
  
Anyways, this story is in some strange, time, more Victorian like clothes, but yet has a lot of  
  
modern things.  
  
======================   
  
A woman, looking to be at the age of twenty-six was sitting at a lavishly decorated desk. Behind  
  
her, a tall, handsome man squeezed her shoulders, encouraging her. She dipped the pen in the jet  
  
black ink and began to tell her tale. Where would she start? The beginning.  
  
---------   
  
It was raining. Raining for hours, the liquid drizzled down the glass windows. Inside was a  
  
beautiful girl of 16. Though, instead of the half-guessed frown, she was crying along with the  
  
rain. She had more than most should endure. Her father had died long ago, she still carried a  
  
scarred heart for that. This girl, Misao, was to live with an uncle of her's. Nothing like the  
  
grandfather she wished to be with.  
  
Getting side tracked we are. A letter floated from his slender, ivory fingers. What did that letter  
  
exactly say to upset this girl? A letter with terrible news. Her mother, she loved her so much.   
  
Misao's word came from the very uncle with a tongue of a snake's that the letter arrived. Her  
  
mother was now six feet into the ground.  
  
What on earth was she going to do? Luckily, they brought her mother's body to be buried near  
  
where her father is. How wonderful her mother was. Though- now.. She simply slumped. Who  
  
cares if it's proper. Misao's lovely turquoise dress accented her deep, blue hair as well as her  
  
ocean sprayed eyes.  
  
Disrupting her thoughts, a servant of her's, Okon (D Hah) knocked. Okon was like a second  
  
mother to her. She silently slipped in and bowed, "Misao-chan." She paused looking at my state.  
  
"Misao-chan! Your Make-up!" She shook her hand once again, "I guess it doesn't matter,  
  
though- the funeral is the next Monday. So that gives you two days to prepare. Can I help you?"  
  
(That being it's Friday.)  
  
Why so sudden? Misao only shook her head, later speaking. "Hai.. Okon, I don't know if I can  
  
bring myself to another funeral.."  
  
This time, Okon had the fire in her to scold Misao. "Misao! It's your mother's! You absolutely  
  
have to! Plus, you'll be seeing the handsome and stable Shinomori-sama."  
  
Aoshi! How could she forget? "H-hai.." Misao was wringing her hands from being so nervous.   
  
How could she keep herself in check now? She deemed it impossible. Misao tilted her head to  
  
the ceiling, praying that she had God's help. She needed his strength to keep her from going near  
  
insane of this death, and to stay 'proper' as much as she could for Aoshi's sake.  
  
---------   
  
Now was the day of the funeral. What on earth was she going to do? Misao just stood there,  
  
staring into the mirror. She had forced her not to cry anymore, so now her face wasn't puffy and  
  
red.  
  
Omasu (XD Oh yes, they're all there.) Came behind her, placing her hands lightly onto Misao's  
  
shoulders. She smiled, "You look just like your mother."  
  
Misao looked over her shoulder, sniffling, "I do?"  
  
Again, she nodded, giving her encouragement, and gently pushed Misao. "It's time to go,  
  
everything will be alright."  
  
Though, stubborn as Misao was, she shook her head violently back and forth, "I don't want to  
  
go! I don't WANT to go! I DON'T WANT TO GO!" Tears sprung back to laugh, present in her  
  
face as she clung to Omasu, pouring her heart and soul out once again.  
  
Omasu was shocked at first, but later, she responded by rubbing her back. Poor Misao, she's been  
  
through a lot. Now, you could call Misao an orphan. She shook her head, gently guiding her out.  
  
"Ne, Misao, go for your mother. This may be your last chance to say good-bye to her now."  
  
Misao nodded reluctantly, she really did not want to go. She'd go for her mother, she'd be her  
  
pillar of strength. She'd show her, She'd go. Slowly, she left the comforts of her room, her shoes  
  
clicking down the large, marble stair cases. Black, gloved hands held fast to the railing. She wore  
  
a long, deep azure, that went out in a little bell. It held onto her torso tightly, as all one might.  
  
Though, the collar reached up, nearly hiding her whole neck. Misao's hair was in a long braid,  
  
sashaying behind.  
  
Tentatively, she glanced up to her Uncle Robert. His eyes gleamed with menace. She couldn't live  
  
with such a horrible man. She couldn't. She'd find a way to get out one way or another. Though-  
  
that's beside the point. Meekly, she nodded, "I'm ready.." And he took her arm, leading her to the  
  
carriage that rode them to her mother's final resting spot.  
  
---------------------   
  
Misao finally stepped out of the carriage. From where she was, she could see the cherry oak  
  
shining off in the distance. Her mother laid there. Everything went well, Through the crowd, she  
  
hadn't seen someone she looked for. Aoshi. Oh well, she had only met him a few times anyways.  
  
Misao silently said her good-byes, watching her mother be lowered after all ceremony had been  
  
spoken. She frowned, tears stinging her ocean-sprayed eyes.   
  
She just couldn't hold it anymore. Misao bustled out of the heavy crowd, and as soon as she was  
  
free- she ran as fast as she could, away. Finding herself at a large, weeping willow tree, she took  
  
into the security of its' dangling branches that would hide her from reality. Misao wrapped her  
  
arms about the tree trunk, holding onto it desperately for support, sobbing silently to herself. She  
  
said her good-byes, but she still wants her mother.  
  
------------   
  
Back, where everyone else was, They were in shock. Misao had just ran? Why? Just she want to  
  
see the rest of it to say her final good-bye? Aoshi had noticed that Misao had ran off. He noticed  
  
that her uncle was fully aware too.  
  
Looking at her Uncle, his glares could nearly stop anyone in whatever they may be doing. As they  
  
say 'If Looks could Kill', his glares would have any man dead. He had creases from so much  
  
disappointment and frowning in his features. Was his life that terrible to make him look so  
  
shrewd? Aoshi didn't know. Nor was it really his place.  
  
He glanced to him, desperately trying to catch his gaze. What will they do about Misao? Just let  
  
the girl out there? As a gentlemen, he highly detested that. The poor girl must be lonely. Finally,  
  
he caught the man's gaze. Golden, snake-eyes met stoic, winter turquoise.  
  
Finally, Robert had nodded, realizing that his niece had disappeared. She'll hear about it later. No  
  
matter, if that young man goes after him, he figured he wouldn't have to. So he gave another nod,  
  
urging him to run off for her. She may be 16, and he was 26 as far as he knew, The man, Aoshi,  
  
would surely know where to find her.  
  
---------   
  
Aoshi searched high and low, Where on earth could she have gone? He looked between every  
  
tomb stone, and large, open trees. As he looked, not once had he seen a body. Though- something  
  
caught his ear. It was beautiful, but sad as it rang out.  
  
He looked about, where was that noise? As he finally closed about, there was a weeping willow  
  
infront of him. And it was.. Weeping too? Slowly, he peeled back the soft branches as they tickled  
  
him. He had found his treasure, she had been there all along. She looked so beautiful- he really  
  
hated to disturb her.  
  
=====================   
  
TADA! n_n; I really hope you enjoy! Please review! XD I really hope you enjoyed and all. Is it  
  
long enough? Please tell me if it is~! n_n; 


End file.
